Inattendu
by Lord Jude
Summary: Une soirée du Ministère avec quelques surprises...
1. Inattendu

**Bonjour,**

**Voici un petit OS écrit rapidement. En espérant qu'il plaise !**

**Enjoy**

Édit 30/05/2020 : J'ai quelques idées pour une petite suite mais les délais de publication seront longs et totalement aléatoire... Désolée par avance.

Et bien sûr, merci JK Rowling !

* * *

Respire.

Respire doucement.

Elle inspira, les yeux fermés, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, elle compta jusqu'à trois et expira lentement.

Elle pouvait totalement gérer. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se démonter. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant fixement son reflet dans le miroir. Un maquillage très léger, des cheveux à peu près coiffés - merci Lavande pour sa connaissance de sorts esthétiques - rien entre les dents, elle était très bien. Elle rajusta les bretelles de sa robe vert sapin et se sourit pour se motiver.

Il fallait sortir maintenant, elle s'était enfermée depuis trop longtemps dans les toilettes.

Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement et se traita d'imbécile intérieurement mais heureusement personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée. Elle ferma plus doucement et rejoint la salle de réception.

Elle croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, sourcils levés en pleine interrogation. Elle le rassura d'un mouvement de tête mais décida de ne pas le rejoindre tout de suite.

Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle. La salle était immense et magnifiquement décorée. De la neige tombait du plafond et disparaissait juste au dessus des gens. Les murs paraissaient faits de glace et les tables étaient surchargées de mets et boissons variées. Au milieu de chacune d'elles, trônaient des sculptures de glace animées représentant tout type de créatures magiques.

Comme chaque année, la soirée de fin d'année du Ministère était fastueuse.

Et comme chaque année, Hermione prenait plaisir à s'y rendre avec Harry et Ginny. Elle appréciait choisir une jolie robe avec Gin', imaginer avec qui elle pourrait bavarder, nouer de nouvelles relations et qui sait peut-être danser. Et les soirées se déroulaient toujours de manière agréable, entre petits fours, champagne, conversations amicales et parfois une danse au bras de Seamus ou Anthony, ses deux collègues préférés.

Depuis trois ans, elle s'y rendait seule. Depuis sa rupture avec Ron en fait. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle n'était pas une célibataire déprimée, après son histoire avec Ron elle avait besoin d'être seule. Le fait d'avoir été élue cette année le meilleur parti parmi les sorcières célibataires par le magazine sorcières hebdo ne l'aidait pas à rester célibataire par contre. Elle avait bien sûr envoyé un courrier pour demander à faire retirer son nom mais apparemment, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Sa situation lui convenait très bien. Elle se concentrait sur sa carrière, ses amis et son adorable filleul, James, le fils de Harry et Ginny.

Le problème cette année, c'est que cet abruti de Ron était là. Il ne travaillait pas au Ministère et donc n'était pas invité.

Si Hermione avait quelque peu perdu son calme, c'est parce que non seulement il était venu au bras de Luciana, une idiote du Département des jeux et sports magiques mais qu'en plus il l'avait prise de haut en ne lui disant pas bonjour et en lui adressant cette phrase :

"Ah Hermione, j'espère que tu ne vas pas encore faire un scandale parce que je suis avec une femme plus belle que toi. Essaie de te tenir s'il te plait, par égard pour Luci"

Elle était restée coite. Elle ne faisait PAS de scandale. Elle avait tourné les talons et s'était enfermée dans les toilettes pour se reprendre.

Elle avait fait un scandale une fois, une seule et le fait qu'il ait le culot d'évoquer ce moment lui donnait envie de le gifler.

_flashback_

Ginny Weasley était magnifique, sa robe blanche vaporeuse descendait en cascade le long de ses jambes, les jupons jouaient sur un effet de transparence subtil. Le haut était très sage avec un col carré et des rangées de perles brodées.

Elle valsait dans les bras de Georges, qui devait agrémenter la danse de commentaires de son cru puisqu'elle riait aux éclats. Hermione s'était assise près de Harry et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air ému. Il ne quittait pas sa nouvelle femme des yeux. Il la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Ses yeux brillaient d'un amour inconditionnel.

Il finit par arracher son regard au tourbillon de blanc et de roux pour sourire à sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie 'Mione.

Elle rit.

\- Ca se voit. Tu l'as mérité Harry. Ce bonheur il est tout à toi et ce n'est que le début.

Elle lui serra la main affectueusement.

\- Où est Ron ?

\- Bonne question, il a fuit quand je lui ai demandé de danser, elle ponctua sa phrase d'un rire qui manquait de conviction.

\- C'est bien son genre... Tu devrais le chercher et le ramener de force sur la piste, ordre de son meilleur ami, c'est mon mariage après tout.

Hermione sourit en se levant et passa une main dans les cheveux de jais de son ami.

Elle fit le tour de l'immense chapiteau monté pour l'occasion. Elle passa dans toutes les pièces du Terrier et ne le trouvant pas se rabattit sur les multitudes de tentes montées dans le fond du jardin. Cela avait un petit air du camping de la Coupe du Monde de leur quatrième année. D'ici elle entendait la musique étouffée, la lumière était faible et elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, retenant un frisson. Où était-il ?

Elle finit par entendre des éclats de rire mais ce n'était que des cousines éloignées côté Weasley qui se refaisaient une beauté. Elles partaient en direction de la fête bras dessus dessous.

Elle failli faire demi tour au moment où elle entendit un gémissement. Un gémissement qu'elle connaissait. Elle se figea, pensant s'être trompée mais le bruit recommença. Elle avança en direction d'une tente d'un bleu pâle dont l'intérieur se reflétait en nuance de lumière sur la toile.

D'une main, elle écarta le morceau de tissu dissimulant l'entrée. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Ron était nu, sur une femme aux cheveux d'un blond doré. Il ne l'entendit même pas, continuant son va-et-vient.

Elle fit demi tour en courant, les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux lui brouillaient la vue. Elle s'arrêta à la lisière du camping improvisé, elle ne pouvait pas retourner sous le chapiteau, pas dévastée comme elle était. Elle resta plantée là un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité ou une minute.

Finalement, Ron arriva.

\- Ah tu es là.

Il se passait la main dans les cheveux, l'air mal à l'aise. Sa chemise était boutonnée de travers et il sentait l'alcool.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout.

Il devait être tard, les invités commençaient à quitter la fête pour aller se coucher. Le timing n'était pas idéal mais elle ne pu se retenir.

\- Ah oui ?! Tu m'as cherché partout ?

Le ton montait et elle avait crié le dernier mot, attirant l'attention des sorciers alentours.

\- Vraiment partout n'est-ce pas ? Même dans le vagin de cette blondasse de mes deux ?? Dis moi ? Est-ce que cette grognasse savait où j'étais ? Hein ?

Les gens s'étaient totalement arrêtés et les regardaient bouche bée.

Ron était rouge vif, il jetait des regards gênés autour de lui.

\- Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, tu l'as déjà assez fait ! Pars, vas dormir avec ta nouvelle copine. En ce qui me concerne tu n'existes plus.

_fin du flashback_

Bien sûr, l'information avait fait le tour des invités à une vitesse incroyable.

Ginny et Harry n'avaient plus adressé la parole à Ron pendant des mois. Il avait non seulement trompé Hermione mais il avait en plus gâché le mariage. Tout le monde, membre de la famille mais aussi le monde sorcier, était au courant. L'information bien trop croustillante s'était retrouvé en une des journaux, éclipsant presque le mariage du Survivant.

Un verre à la main, Hermione attendait que ça passe. Elle n'osait pas engager la conversation avec quelqu'un de peur que sa mauvaise humeur n'entache la qualité de la conversation. Cette année, Seamus était malade et Anthony avait passé la soirée collé à son nouveau petit ami, ce qu'elle comprenait.

Elle soupira pour la centième fois en voyant son verre vide. Elle le déposa sur l'un des plateaux volants qui faisait le tour de la salle pour débarrasser. Maintenant, elle était toujours autant dépitée, seule mais en plus elle n'avait plus rien à boire.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand une nouvelle coupe, pleine de champagne pétillant aux bulles roses, son préféré, apparut sous son nez. Bien sûr la coupe ne volait pas magiquement et une main d'homme aux ongles parfaitement manucurés la tenait.

Le cent-unième soupir de la soirée s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle croisa le regard gris acier de l'homme qui tenait la coupe.

\- Merci Malfoy...

\- De rien très chère. Tu avais l'air d'en avoir cruellement besoin. Quel aristocrate serais-je si je n'étais pas en mesure de voler au secours de demoiselle en détresse ?

Le ton était bien évidemment moqueur mais plus méchant. Ils ne s'aimaient pas mais ne se détestaient plus. Ils avaient grandi, tous les deux. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu la même éducation, que des milliers de choses les séparaient, que ce soit leur passé, leurs idéaux ou leurs convictions. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils étaient deux des sorciers les plus intelligents de leur génération. Bon d'accord, Draco Malfoy était près à reconnaître que Hermione Granger était bel et bien la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération et même d'autres. Mais il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Ils arrivaient donc de temps en temps, que ce soit au Ministère quand ils étaient amenés à travailler ensemble ou lors de ce type de soirée à avoir des conversations plutôt plaisantes.

\- Ma soirée est pourrie, Malfoy. Alors autant que tu sois là...

Le rire du blond était rauque et presque silencieux.

\- Si j'apportais une quelconque importance à ton avis, je serais presque vexé.

\- Merlin merci, tu te fiches totalement de ce que je pense.

\- En fait, je ne t'écoute pas quand tu parles...

\- Ne confonds pas, ce n'est pas que tu n'écoutes pas, juste que tu ne comprends pas...

\- Granger, tu es une bouffée d'air frais dans ce genre de soirée.

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda de travers. Il lui arrivait parfois de sortir ce genre de phrase et elle ne savait jamais comment les prendre.

La conversation continua un peu sur des sujets sans importance pendant qu'elle vidait sa coupe.

Une fois son verre terminé, elle sentit que ce devait être le dernier ou elle aurait un énorme mal de crâne le lendemain.

Elle le posa donc et se retourna vers Malfoy. Finalement il lui avait fait oublié l'autre abruti et quand elle croisa son regard, elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait exprès.

\- Je vais rentrer. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie.

Elle se dirigeait vers le vestiaire pour récupérer sa cape et son sac. Il l'avait suivi.

\- Je pars aussi, si tu n'es plus là, la soirée perd de son charme.

Elle fit la moue.

\- Ne mens pas, il est juste tard et j'ai vu Blaise et Pansy partir il y a un quart d'heure.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, il ne restait plus que toi pour rendre la soirée potable.

Voilà il avait le don de tourner une même idée en un compliment ou une insulte.

Elle enfila sa cape et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage.

\- Bonne nuit Malfoy.

\- Bonne nuit Granger.

Sa main vint pendant une seconde s'égarer sur sa joue en un geste tendre et inattendu. Son pouce effleurant le contour de sa mâchoire, avant de finir sa course dans ses boucles brunes.

Il transplana, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione resta debout, son sac dans une main, les doigts de l'autre main sur sa joue, sentant encore la douceur de la main de Draco Malfoy sur sa peau.

Respire.

Respire doucement.

Elle inspira, les yeux fermés, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, elle transplana.

Elle avait totalement géré.

* * *

**Pour l'instant c'est un OS, si je trouve la motivation et l'inspiration, peut-être qu'il y aura une suite !**

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**A bientôt ! **


	2. La bourde

**Bonjour,****Je vous propose une petite suite, rien de très original mais tout en douceur.****Prenez soin de vous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione rattacha ses cheveux en chignon lâche. C'est la seule pause qu'elle s'accorda dans la rédaction de son rapport. Elle y était depuis des heures, ses doigts étaient tâchés d'encre et les parchemins s'empilaient sur son bureau. Encore quelques paragraphes, et elle aurait terminé.

Elle rédigeait le rapport suite au vote de la loi pour la réinsertion des anciens prisonniers. Au départ, le magenmagot ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Dans la communauté sorcière, quand on avait enfreint la loi, on traînait cette infamie toute sa vie. Tous les crimes n'étaient pas punissables à vie et la plupart des anciens détenus avaient beaucoup de mal à réintégrer une vie libre. Elle avait donc travaillé sur des lois, des décrets et toute une procédure à mettre en place. Les entreprises qui donneraient leur chance à ces personnes pourraient bénéficier d'une aide financière du Ministère. Il avait donc fallu débloquer des budgets. Il avait aussi fallu créer un service de surveillance, aussi bien des anciens détenus que des employeurs pour éviter les abus.

Le gros des articles de loi avaient été validés mais certains avaient été modifiés, d'autres avaient remis à un vote ultérieur. Il fallait donc rédiger et mettre au propre tout cela.

Hermione pensait avoir bien mérité une pause, elle jeta un sort pour que ses parchemins restent en ordre et sortit du bureau.

Elle était devant la machine à café attendant qu'il coule dans sa tasse, les yeux un peu perdus dans le vague.

\- Bonjour,

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Elle reconnaissait cette voix entre mille.

\- Bonjour Draco,

\- Comment vas tu ? Grosse patate ?

Elle resta les yeux écarquillés une seconde.

Il parut se rendre compte de sa bourde, ses joues rosirent légèrement et il se reprit.

\- Enfin je ne te traite pas de grosse patate... J'ai entendu cette expression moldue avec un collègue et bref... je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais... Il m'a expliqué le double sens mais du coup...

\- Je vais bien merci et toi ? le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il s'enfonce trop.

\- Ça va...

\- Malfoy !

Un homme brun au bout du couloir avait hélé le blond. Décidément il ne pouvait finir aucune de ses phrases.

Ce dernier se retourna, adressant un geste vague de la main à son collègue avant d'offrir un sourire à Hermione.

\- Je dois y aller...

\- Hum hum...

Les lèvres pincées, elle retenait son fou rire. Elle ne tint pas longtemps et un son cristallin empli la salle de pause.

Draco se retourna, et haussa un sourcil à son adresse.

Elle eut une petite moue faussement désolée qui laissa un sourire planer sur le visage du blond.

Quand Hermione revint à son bureau avec sa tasse de café, prête à relire son dossier, elle avait encore un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Décidément, Draco Malfoy était surprenant et elle se retrouvait à penser à lui plus souvent qu'il n'était raisonnable.

Elle le sortit néanmoins de ses pensées pour remettre le nez dans son dossier.

Deux semaines plus tard, le dossier était bouclé et la loi serait mise en application dès le mois d'avril. Elle était ravie et avait proposé à ses amis d'aller fêter cela au Chaudron Antique. C'était un bar à la mode en sous-sol d'un restaurant. L'ambiance y était classe et décontractée, elle s'y trouvait à son aise. Et surtout la musique n'était pas trop forte.

Elle avait hate d'aller à cette soirée et avait fait un petit effort vestimentaire. Le froid du mois de janvier ne lui permettait pas trop de choix. Elle portait donc ses bottes préférées sur le jean qui lui faisait des fesses d'enfer d'après Ginny. Elle avait revêtu un chemisier rose pâle et une veste bleue marine. Simple mais jolie. Du moins c'était son avis. Après tout elle allait juste voir ses amis, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, Merlin l'en garde.

Elle était un peu en retard contrairement à ses habitudes, mais elle avait fini tard au bureau et avait tenu absolument à prendre une douche et se changer avant d'y aller.

Elle arrivait devant le bar et s'apprêtait à entrer quand un homme en sortit et lui barra le chemin.

\- Hermione, hors de question que tu rentres dans ce bar.

Elle regardait Draco Malfoy, encore lui, tout investit de son importance, une écharpe enroulée à la va-vite autour de son cou.

Il avait une chance phénoménale parce que Hermione était d'une excellente humeur. Elle ne l'assassinat donc pas du regard et se retint de lui jeter un sort de son cru.

\- Je suis une grande fille Malfoy, je vais où je veux, son ton était sec mais il ne fallait pas non plus abuser.

\- Pas ce soir non, crois moi tu ne veux pas descendre. Fais moi confiance, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je ne vois aucune raison pour te faire confiance...

Il commençait à l'agacer. Il parut s'en rendre compte parce qu'il se justifia en expliquant son comportement :

\- Tes amis ne sont pas là. Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre eux a laissé ton invitation trainer mais apparemment une blonde insipide a envoyé une note pour leur dire que c'était demain et elle t'attend en bas pour te regarder et se moquer de toi pendant que tu attends seule...

Hermione resta un peu perplexe. Cette histoire était stupide. Néanmoins elle ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'il invente une telle chose. Elle fit une moue avec ses lèvres, qui perturba légèrement le regard du blond. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Elle sortit sa baguette et de deux, trois sorts se teint les cheveux en noir, s'affubla d'une paire de lunettes et d'un nez un peu différent. Elle n'osait pas faire autre chose sans miroir. Elle attacha ses cheveux et remonta son écharpe sur sa bouche, comme si elle avait froid. De toute façon, elle avait vraiment froid. Elle descendit les marches comme si de rien n'était.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de l'établissement. Ses amis n'étaient pas là. Il y avait un groupe d'anciens Serpentard, ce qui expliquait la présence de Draco. Et Luciana... Cette pimbêche semblait comploter avec deux filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus. Elle remonta les marches, remontée comme un ressort. Elle s'était retenue de ne pas jeter un sort à cette femme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'en prenait à elle. Elle n'avait rien fait.

Draco l'attendait toujours, elle le regarda surprise.

\- Je connais un endroit sympa, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais il oscillait entre la crainte de sa réaction et la joie de la voir.

Elle ne dit rien et le suivi. Sur le chemin, ses lunettes factices disparurent, ses cheveux et son nez reprirent leur allure normale.

Une fois installé au fond d'un pub moldu, une bière glacée entre les mains. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

Il avait des yeux fantastiques, elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte mais le gris orageux semblait avoir sa vie propre. Elle se soutira à cette observation de peur de paraître idiote.

\- Je pense que je vais quérir le titre de Chevalier servant de son Altesse la célibataire la plus convoitée du monde sorcier.

\- Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu lis ce torchon ?

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est une agréable pause entre deux ouvrages sur l'économie et les potions, dit-il en plaisantant ou en étant parfaitement sérieux, elle n'en savait rien.

\- J'imagine...

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle était déstabilisée par cette soirée. Elle ne comprenait pas et elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

Apparemment elle était assez transparente sur ses émotions puisque Draco lui dit d'arrêter de penser.

\- Weasmoche l'a larguée et elle pense que c'est de ta faute, donc elle a voulu de venger, lacha-t-il

\- Comment... ?

\- On était à la table d'à côté, j'ai tout entendu. Elle parlait fort et semblait aussi intelligente qu'un scrout, j'imagine que même Weasley a du se lasser.

Il haussa les épaules en finissant de phrase.

\- Je devais fêter le passage de la loi sur la réinsertion, soupira-t-elle.

\- Fêtons-le ensemble, lui sourit-il en tendant son verre pour trinquer.

Elle retrouva son sourire et décida d'en prendre son parti. Elle verrait ses amis une autre fois et c'était peut-être l'occasion de connaître un peu mieux ce blond qui commençait un peu trop à envahir son esprit.

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, rarement d'accord sur les sujets mais l'humour piquant du blond et la répartie de la brune rendait l'échange fluide et agréable.

Ils finirent par manger dans le pub et il était bien tard quand ils sortirent.

\- Merci Draco, grâce à toi j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse bien s'entendre mais ta présence est un réel plaisir.

Les quelques verres bus lui déliaient la langue et elle avait sorti cela sans réfléchir.

\- Tu es d'une sincérité désarmante ma très chère Hermione, répondit-il en lui caressant de nouveau la joue.

Elle papillonna des yeux, troublée par le contact de sa main chaude dans le froid ambiant. Elle se demanda vaguement s'il allait encore transplaner et la planter là.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, alors elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds - Merlin, ce qu'il était grand - une main posée sur son bras, elle déposa un baiser léger au coin de ses lèvres. Elle sentit le sourire poindre sur ses lèvres avant de le voir en reposant les pieds au sol.

\- Bonne nuit Draco

\- Bonne nuit Hermione

Ils se séparèrent comme à regret mais d'une compréhension mutuelle. Aucun ne voulait précipiter les choses.

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle, son coeur battait encore la chamade.

Elle se coucha, un sourire d'adolescente plantée sur ses lèvres. Sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout de Londres, le même sourire idiot flottait sur le visage de son prétendu chevalier.


End file.
